Amazon Rangers
by Clementis Crowley
Summary: Um meteoro cai em Valkyrie City o caos emerge dos subterrâneos da cidade, e com a cidade em crise, as criaturas do subterrâneo, começam a sequestrar e fazer reféns. Nesse instante, as mesmas forças do estranho meteoro, convocam 7 garotas, cada uma com sua
1. Amazon Rangers Prólogo

Amazon Rangers-Piloto

Um meteoro cai em Valkyrie City; o caos emerge dos subterrâneos da cidade, e com a cidade em crise, as criaturas do subterrâneo, começam a sequestrar e fazer reféns. Nesse instante, as mesmas forças do estranho meteoro, convocam 7 garotas, cada uma com sua origem difereciada da outra. A primeira convocada, é Élis, enfermeira do hospital de Valkyrie City, a segunda, Azelles, policial do departamento de policia de Valkyrie City, também conhecido como (V.C.D.P), a terceira é Valgaris, chefe da máfia de Valkyrie City, ela é a "cabeça" de todos os crimes organisados, e a primeira mulher a assumir o cargo, após a morte de seu ex-chefe. A quarta, é Christalis, ex-detetive de polícia, e atual atriz de filmes pornôs. Quinta, Denellis, biologa marinha, mora ao Norte de Valkyrie City.Sexta convocada,vinda diretamente da Floresta Amazônica no Brasil, é uma guerreira por natureza, Yara Urucum. Sétima e última convocada, Vaneska, pertencente ao corpo de bombeiros de Valkyrie City, foi a primeira de sua unidade, a passar em todos os testes. Elas chegam a cidade, e são reunidas em um grupo, criado pelo corpo de bombeiros, conhecido como "Amazon Rangers". O Estranho meteoro dá poderes extra-sensoriais a elas.

O grupo é constituído da seguinte forma:

Vaneska-Ranger vermelha Yara Urucum-Ranger Azul Denellis-Ranger Rosa Christalis-Ranger Marrom Valgaris-Ranger Roxa Azelles-Ranger Preta Élis-Ranger Cinza

Cores dos uniformes/cores predominantes:

A/C/V A/P/V R/V/A M/C/P R/R/C P/A/B C/A/P

Legenda:

AAzul CCinza VVerde PPreto RRosa MMarrom RRosa BBranco

Cor Predominante, a cor que predomina no uniforme. 


	2. Episódio 1

Título: Amazon Rangers 

Rated: K+..

Ano de produção: 2006.

Escrita por:Barashin. Todos os direitos reservados..

Episódio 1: A Reunião das Amazonas

Um meteoro cai em Valkyrie City, causando o caos pela cidade. As criaturas do subterrâneos, sequestram inocentes e os fazem de refém. As mesmas forças que causaram o caos, convocam 7 garotas, para defenderem a cidade, o estranho meteoro dá poderes a elas. Vaneska,Yara Urucum, Denellis,Christalis,Valgaris,Azelles, Élis, são reunidas em grupo organisado pelo corpo de bombeiros. Apenas seus chefes, parceiros de equipe, sabem do segredo. 7 garotas, um destino, salvar a humanidade.

Chefe de polícia: Aquele meteoro vem para cima de nós!

Nesse instante, chega o corpo de bombeiros.

Chefe do corpo de bombeiros: RÁPIDO HOMENS! RÁPIDO, APAGUEM O FOGO!

O estranho meteoro, cae emcima de um carro. E por mais que os bombeiros temtassem apagar o fogo do meteoro, ele naum apagava, continuava a queimar.

Todas as equipes, Bombeiros, Polícia, tentaram esfriá-lo, mas nada, absolutamente nada, consegui apagá-lo.

Então, o meteoro, começa a brilhar, e um enorme feiche de luz, eh disparado, e se espalha por todo o globo. Após alguns instantes, surge um tremor de terra.

No Hospital de Valkyrie City, Élis estava cuidando de um paciente, que ao ser atingido pelo feixe de luz, é curado de sua doença.

Élis: Incrível, esse senhor estava com câncer, e agora, está completamente curado(pasma com o paciente se levantando da cama).

Élis: Daonde veiu essa energia?

Então, o feixe passa de novo no hospital e a atinge.

Enquanto isso, na Polícia, no Corpo de bombeiros, havia sobrado...alguns integrantes, um desses, era Vaneska, do Corpo de bombeiros, que rápidamente é atingida pelo feiche de luz, e recebe os seus poderes.

Vaneska:O que é essa energia, ela tão magnifica!

Na polícia, Azelles estava em seu posto, lendo as fichas dos condenados, quando o feiche de lux a-atinge. Ao ser atingida pelo feixe de luz, Azelles cai desmaiada, após alguns instantes, a energia a reanima, e com um suspiro, ela sente o poder dentro de seu corpo.

Nesse instante, enquanto a cidade está um caos, Valgaris estava testando um jeito de inverter sua situação, ela escapa da cela, e faz todos os guardas de reféns. E nesse mesmo instante, o mesmo feiche a atinge por trás, e ela solta os reféns. Desmaiada com o impacto do feiche de luz sobre ela, Valgaris, sente o poder preenchendo-a, e rápidamente, escapa da prisão, driblando os gardas.

Em Dia de estréia, do filme As Duas Irmãs, protagonizado por Christalis, que havia ido para o tapete vermelho. O mesmo feiche de luz,nocautei os seguranças, o público entra em pânico, e surpresa, o feiche de luz passa por Christalis, que fica meiu enfraquecida com o impacto da energia sobre ela.

Os seguranças se levantam.

-Christalis, você está bem?

Christalis: S-Sim, apenas um pouco enfraquecida.

Na floresta amazônica, Yara Urucum, estava pescando o almoço para sua família, quando ela recebe o feixe de luz, que a envolve, e deixa os seus irmãos e irmãs, pais, caidos no chão.

Yara:-Força, forte, magnifica! Élis

Ao Norte de Valkyrie City, Denellis estava estudando as espécies, que ela havia pesquisado, quando o feixe de luz passa em sua casa, e a energisa, Denellis, fica surpresa, com tal poder.

Denellis: O que está acontecendo comigo? daonde veio essa energia?

O Feiche de luz, que atinge a todo o restante, e as últimas forças do meteoro, sugam elas por um vortex, que as teletransporta para o centro da cidade, onde um monstro chamado Garloke, estava atacando a cidade.

Vaneska: Então, vocês também foram atingidas pelo feiche de Luz?

Élis: Sim, eu estava cuidando de um paciente com câncer, no hospital, e incrivelmente, ele foi curado pela msma engergia que me atingiu.

Vaneska: Eu estava em meu quarto, no corpo de bombeiros, quando fui atingida pelo feiche. Me senti encurralada em meu próprio quarto.

Azelles: Eu estava lendo as fichas dos condenados e os relatórios, e fui atingida pela msma energia, fui alertada, de que a condenada que nós mantinhamos em uma cela, escapara de lá. Coincidentemente, ela passou por mim, e nós colidimos.

Valgaris: haahahahahaha, eu também recebi o poder.

Azelles: Mas você não estava presa? Que audácia a sua, escapar da sela, e vir até aqui.

Denellis: Isso não importa, eu também recebi o poder.

Christalis: E eu também, o poder nocauteou meus seguranças, a estréia do meu filme, virou um caos. Mas eu também recebi a energia.

Yara: Mim também atigida por raio de luz.

Vaneska: Bem, já que estamos reunidas, vamos acabar com aquele feioso ali.

Com as garotas reunidas, uma enorme espada, vinda de Vallhalla, o lar dos deuses nórdigos, cae no asfalto. Uma energia se desprende da espada, e atrae as garotas até ela. A energia, se transforma em seus morfadores Amazon. Vaneska recebe a enorme espada, que tem pode-se tornar flamejante. Azelles, o Mijolnir, o Martelo de Thor, Élis uma lança, Denellis, um escudo mágico, que reflete qualquer ataque ou feitiço, para o adversário, fazendo um contra-ataque, Christalis, braceletes que ao tocar o chão, causam terremotos, e abalo cismicos. Valgaris, o poder de transformar, tudo a sua volta em gelo, e Yara, um arco e flecha, que possue o poder de reunir os animais da floresta, para atacar o adversário. As garotas recebem suas armas, e começam a usar os seus morfadores.

Todas: Poder Amazon!

Ao invocar o poder Amazon, Vaneska e as outras garotas, ganham seus uniformes, armaduras das Amazonas.

Rangers: Nós não permitiremos que você continue a causar mais destruição pela cidade, Garlocke.

Garlocke: Isso eh o que vamos ver, Amazon Rangers!

Garlocke e as Amazon Rangers começam a lutar. Explosões, rajadas de poder, e Garloke, fica enfrakecido. E ai que as Amazon Rangers unem suas armas, e formão o canhão Vallhalla, e disparam um tiro em GArloke, que finalmente, morre.

Eis então, que uma feiticeira, aparece, para regenerar o monstro, a partir do sangue escorrido no chão.

O sangue se agrupa, e faz o monstro regenerar, tornando-se gigante.

Rangers: Está na hora, de chamarmos a rainha das Amazonas, Amazon Queen!

Então, os Zords Amazon vem a caminho.

Um Dragão, uma quimera, uma amazona, uma serpente marinha (Jormungard),um esquilo(Ratatosk), Fenrir o lobo gigantesco, e uma águia, sejam e formam o megazord Amazon Queen.

O megazord começa a lutar contra Garlocke, que dá várias pancadas no megazord, e o pau rola solto, após alguumas horas, o megazord invoca o martelo de Thor,o Deus do trovão, que chega crescido, e após algumas rajadas do Mijollnir, Garlocke explode.

Então, o megazord Amazon Queen, vence a batalha.

Já desmorfadas, as garotas prosseguem para o corpo de bombeiros, que está co-ligado com a polícia, o chefe do corpo de bombeiros, as chama, e as apresenta, a sua base de operações, que fica no subsolo do corpo de bombeiros.

As garotas ficam maravilhadas com a sua nova base.

Vaneska: Que maravilha.

Élis:(assovia), bela base a nossa.

Azelles: Puxa, esse lugar é uma beleza.

Yara: Mim,gostar.

Christalis: Bem que eu poderia fazer o meu próximo filme aqui.

Vaneska: Uma base de operações, não é lugar para as coisas que tem nos seus filmes.

Christalis: Você viu algum de meus filmes?

Vaneska: Eu não, mas pelo seu comentário, deduzo que você é atriz pornô, e faz "esse tipo de coisa".

Azelles: É, eu vi alguns dos seus filmes, Christalis.

Christalis: Eis uma fã, bem aqui na nossa equipe.

Denellis: Queria um lugar como esse, para continuar os meus estudos.

Valgaris: Será que eu posso chamar uns camaradas meus para cá?

Azelles: Não senhora, foi por isso que eu te prendi, você é cheia de truques.

Todos:...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fim


	3. Episódio 2

Episódio 2 - Dos Subterrâneos da Cidade...

Em sua nova base, as Amazon Rangers, estavam pesquisando, sobre o que teria acontecido, para elas receberem seus poderes, e pq o meteoro caiu em Valkyrie City.

Enquanto isso, nos esgotos, um exérecito de lagartos, chamados Murkons, decide invadir a superfície, e destruir as Amazon Rangers. (Os Murkons, são uma raça de homens lagartos, alterados geneticamente, resultado de uma experiência do Dr. Ricer Larden, que estudara os répteis e suas funções regenerativas, afim de criar uma cura, para as pessoas, que são deficientes físicos, poderem ser iguais as pessoas comuns, mas a experiência, não deu certo, resultando nessa raça de homens lagartos).

Na base de operações das Amazon Rangers, o alarme soa. Elas usam seus morfadores, que ao acionar o comando Slider, lhes é fornecido planadores anfíbios.

Vaneska: comando Slider!(Detalhe, o camando Slider, presente em seus morfadores, é ativado através de reconhecimento de vóz).

E o Planador de Vaneska, aparece.

Yara: Slaider, comando. Mim achar que naum funcionar.

Denellis: Diga, comando Slider!(E no que Denellis chama, o seu planador vem).

Yara: Comando Slaider. Uga, uga! agora funcionar!

Christalis: Comando Slider!

Valgaris: Comando Slider!

Azelles:...Comando Slider!

Élis: Comando Slider!

Assim, todos os planadores aparecem, e elas saem da garagem, montadas nos seus planores Amazon.

Vaneska: Vamos, para o centro da cidade!

Yara: Mim gostar, planador.

Denellis: Puxa, isso é demais! Imagina, no que eu fui demonstrar para a Yara, o meu planador já chegou.

Christalis: Puxa, onde fazem mais disso daqui, quem sabe dê pra por algo assim, no meu próximo filme.

Azelles: ...É, isso é demais!

Valgaris: To até vendo, os próximos crimes ou roubos que eu ordenar, vou estar nesse planador, e a polícia não irá mais me pegar.

Azelles: Eu ouvi isso!

Valgaris:...hehehe, estou pensando alto demais.

Élis: Eu amei esses planadores.

Então, com seus planadores, elas entram em um vortex, que as manda direto para a cidade, onde os Murkons, estavam prestes a começar o ataque.

Vaneska: Alto ai, vocês não vão conseguir o que querem!

Larus(Líder dos Murkons): Ah é, e porque não, Amazon Rangers?

Azelles: Porque nós viemos para impedí-los.

Valgaris: Eu posso ser a "cabeça" da máfia, mas esse Lagarto, tá sem estilo, e merece umas bordoadas na fuça.

Denellis: Sejam prudentes, esses lagartos parecem ser mais inteligentes que nós.

Yara: Uga, Uga! Lagarto vai vira sopa!

Christalis: (Pensando besteira)...

Vaneska: Christalis, pare de sonhar,e concentre-se na luta.

Christalis: Ah é, a luta...

Os Murkons começam a atacar as Amazon Rangers, com suas técnicas de Karatê.

Vaneska: Depois dessa, acho que vou ter que ir para um hospital, eles são fortes.

As rangers voltam a lutar, e então, no meiu da batalha, os murkons bebem o liquido de um frasco, que eles carregavam nos bolsos de seus trajes, e se tornam gigantes.

Mais uma vez, elas chamam o Amazon Queen, para dar conta do recado.

A Batalha do Amazon Queen, contra os Murkons gigantes começa.

O Amazon Queen Leva umas porrada, mas se mantem em pé.

Os Murkons levam umas espadadas do Amazon Queen, e caem no chão, alguns instantes depois, eles se levantam, e voltam a dar uns socos no Amazon Queen.

O Amazon Queen, finaliza o a luta, com um movimento final, onde a espada do Megazord, se transforma em um chicote. O chicote enrola todos os Murkons, então o megazord faz uns arremessos, e os lança no ar. Enquanto os Murkons estão no ar, prestes a cair, o Mijolnir eh invocado, e raios são lançados nos Murkons, fazendo torradinho dles, e as cinzas, se tornam água, e penetram o subterrâneo da cidade, onde os Murkons, voltam para suas devidas casas, lamentando a derrota.

Amazon Queen, vence mais uma luta.

As rangers, ao chegarem na base...

Vaneska: É, eu agora vou dar uma repousada, pq hoje, o dia não foi fácil.

Azelles: Vou preparar um lanche.

Vargaris: Será que aqui tem caviar?

Christalis: Vou ver uns filmes que eu fiz.

Yara: Mim Vai ler revista em quadrinhos.

Denellis: Vou fazer uma análise nas minhas pesquisas.

Élis: Vou ver TV.

-------------------------------------------------- Fim. 


	4. Episódio 3

Episódio 3: Amazon Flame!

Uma equipe de exploradores estavam escavando as ruínas de um templo, ao Norte de Valkyrie City. Denellis, estava assistindo o noticiário, mostrando as escavações sendo feitas pelo grupo de exploradores da cidade. Os exploradores, estavam atrás, de descobrir um fato histórico, relacionado com o estranho meteoro que havia caido em Valkyrie City.

A Tv mostra o Dr. Thomas Ress, patrocinador da expedição, falando sobre a escavação.

Repórter: Dr.Ress, O que você espera descobrir nessa escavação?

Dr.Ress: Bem, nós pretendemos descobrir nessa escavação, porque o meteoro caiu aqui em Valkyrie City, e saber, qual a relação de tal evento, com o passado de Valkyrie City.

Dr.Ress: Como vocês podem ver, os escavadores estão tentando encontrar, provas do que teria acontecido anos atrás.

Repentinamente, um dos escavadores, acha um objeto fossilizado, parecendo um morfador, ou uma pulseira.

Denellis: O que é isso, um morfador?Mas de quem?

Nesse instante, uma criatura, parecida com um gárgola, invade a escavação, e começa a atacar os escavadores.

Repórter: Minha NOSSA! O que é isso, toda a equipe de escavação está sendo atacada!

Então, a criatura semelhante a um gárgula, sequestra a repórter, ataca o cinegrafista, e sai carregando a repórter pela cidade.

Denellis: Isto certamente, as outras garotas têm que ver!

Denellis: Garotas! Garotas!

Então, Azelles, Valgaris, Élis, Vaneska, Yara, Christalis, chegam correndo para ver o que estava passando no noticiário.

Vaneska: O que está acontecendo?

Denellis: Uma criatura, parecida com um gárgula, sequestrou a repórter, e atacou todos os escavadores, que estavam em uma expedição, para descobrir o motivo do meteoro ter caido em Valkyrie City.

Azelles: Bem, suponho que vocês já sabem o que fazer,não?

Valgaris: É claro, o filho da mãe, precisa aprender umas lições.

Christalis: Nossa, uma criatura parecida com um gárgula, atacando escavadores. Acho que vou fazer um filme pornô, estilo Hentai,disso.

Élis: Você conhece esses tipos de desenho japonês?

Yara:...!

Christalis: Eu vi um negócio desse tipo, numa carta que um fã, enviou pro estúdio, que produz os meus fãs, no envelope da carta, tinha um VHS, de um desenho destes.

Todas:...?

Vaneska: Não importa, agora nós precisamos ir até o local do ocorrido.

Azelles: Acho que um GPS, seria bom nessas horas.

Denellis: Não é preciso...

Vaneska: Como?

Denellis: Não é necessário um GPS para isso.

Vaneska: E como nós saberemos a localisação do local onde isso aconteceu?

Denellis: Ai é que está, enquanto vocês durmiam a noite, eu dei um Upgrade nos nossos morfadores, e colockei o sistema GPU, parecido com o GPS, só que mais leve, e com vária s funções.

Vaneska: Que beleza! Maravilha! Valeu ai, Denellis!

Azelles: Nossa, nós da polícia, nós não temos algo assim, muito obrigada,Denellis!

Christalis: Muito boa a idéia.

Valgaris: Hum...Gostei da idéia.

Yara: ...

Então, as Amazon Rangers partem para o local do incidente. Chegando no Local, elas encontram os corpos dos escavadores, e para a surpresa de todas, o Dr. Ress, ainda dá seus últimos suspiros.

Denellis: Você é o Dr. Ress?

Dr.Ress: Sim, vocês precisam recuperar aquele objeto que a criatura pegou.

Denellis: Pq? O que tem ele?

Ress: Aquele morfador, dá um poder extra, a aquele que o possuir.

O Dr.Ress, dá os seus últimos suspiros. Agora, as rangers ten que deter a criatura, e pgar de volta o artefato.

As Rangers recebem uma leitura no GPU, e descobrem que a criatura está indo para o centro da cidade.

Vaneska: Ela está indo para o centro da cidade.

Azelles: Precisamos detê-la.

Valgaris: Peguemos um atalho.

Denellis: Já sei um caminho, o scanner mostra, que há um atalho que poderá nos levar direto para a criatura.

Christalis: E Qual seria esse atalho?

Denellis: Só um minuto...A sim, temos que pegar a estrada 58, virarmos na rota 38, e seguirmos em frente até a rota 21.

Élis: Mas, não seria mais fácil, transformar isso em coordenadas?

Denellis: A sim, eu também calibrei os scanners para aceitarem coordenadas, então digitem no GPU de vocês, 58, 38, 21.

As garotas digitam as coordenadas em seus GPUs, e um aviso aparece "Coordenadas prontas"

Denellis: Tudo o que temos que fazer agora, eh chamarmos os planadores Amazon, e mandar ajustar, para que ele aceite as coordenadas.

Então, todas chamam seus planadores.

Azelles: Comando Slider!

Valgaris: Comando Slider!

Denellis: Comando Slider!

Christalis: Comando Slider!

Élis: Comando Slider!

Yara: Comando Slider!

Vaneska: Comando Slider!

As garotas montam seus planadores, e preparam-se para ajustar as coordenadas.

Denellis: Ajustar coordenadas, 58,38,21.

Azelles: Coordenadas, 58,38,21.

Vaneska: 58,38,21.

Valgaris: 58,38,21

Élis: 58,38,21.

Yara: 58,38,21.

Christalis: 58,38,21,ajustar.

O computador dos planadores dá o aviso "Coordenadas ajustadas", em todos os planadores.

Feito isso, as garotas seguem em direção ao centro da cidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, o monstro segue outro caminho, e ambos correm para chegar no centro da cidade.

Alguns minutos depois, as garotas conseguem finalmente chegar antes do monstro.

Vaneska: Parado ai!

Azelles: Você está preso!

Monstro:...

Valgaris: Veja só, Bello, eu não acho que você tenha estilo, mas merece umas surras.

Denellis: Vamos atacá-lo!

Christalis: É, vamos derrotá-lo.

Élis: Depois dessa, um hospital seria bom para você.

Yara: Hyaaaaa!

As Rangers começam a lutar, e nesse instante, o morfador, que estava na cauda do monstro, começa a balançar, e voa pelos ares.

Vaneska: Eu vou pegar!

Vaneska dá um salto e nesse mesmo instante, o morfador começa a brilhar, Vaneska usa seu poder, e consegue destravar o morfador, que de pedra, torna-se vivo.

Peças de metal começam a agrupar na armadura de Vaneska, nas costas, asas são acopladas, pés e mãos, recebem um upgrade, e todas as peças se encaixam, completando a armadura extra de vaneska.

Vaneska fica flutuando no ar, e avisa a Denellis, para pegar a repórter dos braços da criatura,enquanto ela olha para Vaneska.

Denellis, rápidamente pga o corpo da repórter, enquanto a criatura se distrae com Vaneska.

Nisso, a criatura começa a voar atrás de Vaneska. E no ar, Vaneska começa a lutar e a correr da criatura, e no fim, ela dá um giro, e fica atrás da criatura, e grita:

Vaneska: AMAZON FLAAAAME!

Um super tiro de canhão atira uma bola de fogo nas costas da criatura, que torna-se pedra de novo, e cai no chão se fragmentando.

Vaneska com seu Combatente, pousa, e desmorfa, assim como as outras, e Denellis coloca a repórter no chão.

Vaneska: Você está bem?

Repórter: Sim, um pouco dolorida, mas estou bem.

Élis: Tem certeza que não precisa de nada, pq eu sei alguns procedimentos médicos,e...

Repórter: Não, eu estou bem, de verdade.

Valgaris:...Repórteres.

Christalis: Tudo bem então, vamos indo,garotas!

Azelles: Sim, vamos indo.

Denellis:É, tarefa comprida.

Yara: Mim gostar de ser heroína.

As Rangers somem do local rapidamente.

Repórter: Bem, então a repórter aqui, foi salva de uma gárgula graças às Amazon Rangers.

Repórter: Aonde estiverem Amazon Rangers, saibam que a cidade agradeçe muito à vocês, pelo trabalho feito.

Repórter: Sou a repórter do canal 9, Monica Rivalis, trazendo as notícias a todos.

Denellis: Tai, uma reportagem bem feita.

Azelles: Ahn...Eu gostaria de aparecer mais na tv, mas já basta as repórtagens que sai sobre a atuação da polícia nessa cidade.

Valgaris: Eu estaria fazendo o meu Show Business, aparecendo na televisão, e isso é uma coisa da qual eu não canço, mas por um tempo...

Élis: Acho que para ela, seria uma grande satisfação, cobrir um furo enorme sobre as Amazon Rangers, mas...É melhor que a cidade não saiba quem nós somos.

Yara: Yara concordar.XD

Christalis: Gente, eu sou uma pessoa pública demais, aparecer em um furo de reportagem, seria muito para mim, afinal, vocês sabem, fazer filmes não é mole não...

Vaneska: É, vou fazer um lanche, estou com uma fome...

------------------------------------------------------ Fim. 


	5. Episódio 4

Episódio 4: Amor e Traição

Hora do almoço, e hoje, as garotas resolveram que iriam querer pedir algo, e uma dlas, teria que anotar os pedidos, e buscar a comida.

Denellis: Vamos sortear no papelsinho, quem irá anotar os pedidos e buscar a comida hoje.

As garotas escrevem seus nomes nos papelsinhos, e colocam em uma urna.

Denellis resolve contar os votos.

Denellis: Bem, vamos ver os votos de cada uma.

Denellis, desenrola o um papel e...

Denellis: Azelles, 1 voto.

Denellis:Christalis,1 voto.

Denellis: Vaneska, 1 voto.

Denellis: Yara, 1 voto.

Denellis: Vaneska, 1 voto.

Denellis: Élis, 1 voto.

Denellis: Valgaris,1 voto.

Denellis: Vaneska,1 voto.

Denellis: Recontando, as outras garotas tiveram 1 voto cada, e Vaneska 3 votos. Portanto, quem deverá trazer o almoço hoje, será Vaneska.

Azelles: Poxa, mas quem deu os outros dois votos?

Yara: Yara votar em Vaneska.

Élis: Votei na Vaneska, também.

Christalis: Votei na Vaneska.

Valgaris: Votei na Christalis,bella.

Denellis: Votei na Élis.

Azelles: Eu votei na Yara.

Vaneska: Está bem, o que vão querer que eu traga?

Azelles: Eu queria uma rosquinha, e um café.

Élis: Vou querer um suco e um cachorro quente.

Valgaris: Eu vou querer um frango à parmegiana, e um capuccino.

Denellis: Eu quero, um refrigerante, e uma pizza.

Yara: Mim querer um suco de Açaí.

Vaneska: Yara, além do suco, você vai querer algo para comer?

Denellis: Não precisa, eu divido um pedaço da minha pizza com ela.

Yara: Yara aceitar.

Vaneska: Certo, vou trazer os seus pedidos.

Vaneska parte para buscar as comidas que as garotas pediram. Após conseguir completar a lista de pedidos, Vaneska prossegue para a base de operações, para entregar os pedidos, quando um homem para ela no caminho.

Thamutus: Olá, qual o seu nome?

Vaneska: É Vaneska.

Thamutus: O meu é Thamutus, mas vem cá, você quer que eu te ajude com as compras?

Vaneska: Não não, eu consigo levar, muito obrigada.

Thamutus: Você tem certeza disso? Pq, parece que alguém tão bonita como você, não parece ficar bem, carregando todas essas compras.

Thamutus: Além disso, estragaria demais a sua beleza. Posso te ajudar?

Vaneska: Suas palavras me convenceram, tome, segure elas para mim.

Thamutus: Sem problemas, onde você precisa entregar isso?

Vaneska: Na casa de uma das minhas amigas.

Thamutus: Certo, e onde fica a casa dessa sua amiga?

Vaneska: Deixa que eu te mostro.

Vaneska e Thamutus, prosseguem para o corpo de bombeiros, e estão prestes a chegar na base das garotas.

Denellis observa no monitor da base, que Vaneska não veio sozinha para a base.

Denellis: Essa não! Ela trouxe um homem para a base!

Azelles: O que é que tem?

Christalis: Além disso, ele parece ser muito bonito.

Denellis: Vocês não entenderam, não é! há um código nesse livro, que diz que as Amazon Rangers, ou seja, Nós, não podem trazer ninguém para a base, ou se apaixonar, caso isso aconteça, é considerado traição. E aquela que o fizer, será banida da equipe.

Valgaris: Eu não digo nada, porque eu sempre quebro regras. Mas nunca vi esse tipo de coisa que tem nesse livro.

Élis: Mas poxa, ele é tão bonito.

Yara: Na casa onde mim vive, os homens trabalham a nossas custa, eles são bons em cozinhar, e outros tipos de coisa.

Denellis: Consequentemente, a Vaneska se apaixonou por ele, e está traindo o nosso grupo.

Denellis: Façamos o seguinte, eu vou até lá, e vocês fiquem aqui.

Denellis: Vaneska, quem é o seu "amiguinho"!

Vaneska: Esse daqui é o Thamutus, eu estou amando ele, ele é um amor, e um cavalheiro, me ajudou a trazer o almoço para vocês.

Denellis: Me passa o nosso almoço, e vai tirando as tuas coisas, que de agora em diante, você está banida da nossa equipe!

Vaneska: Mas porque! O que eu fiz de ruim!

Denellis: Você desrespeito o código de uma Amazon Ranger, trazendo esse insolente para cá, e caindo de amores por ele!

Vaneska: Mas o que tem de errado em se apaixonar ou sei lá, arranjar alguém especial para você?

Denellis: Sem mais nem menos!

Vaneska: Está bem. Tome isso, quem sab você arrange alguém para ficar no meu lugar!

Vaneska: Eu não quero mais conversa, vou embora!

Vaneska parte, deixando Thamutus perto do corpo de bombeiros.

Voltando para a base, Denellis entrega o almoço para as garotas.

Denellis: Garotas, aqui está o seus pedidos?

Azelles: A Vaneska não vai almoçar com a gente?

Denellis: Não! Ela está banida das Amazon Rangers.

Azelles: Sinto pena dela, ela era muito boa como uma Amazon Ranger, e aquele gatinho, era muito lindo.

Denellis: Se você quiser se juntar a ela, me dê o seu morfador, e todos os pertences.

Azelles: Não, eu quero continuar como uma Amazon Ranger.

Denellis: Então, pare de se lamentar!

Denellis: Vocês todas, agora sabem o que é desrespeitar o código Amazon Rangers,não?

Valgaris: Sim.

Christalis:Sim.

Denellis: Mais alguém quer pular fora?

Valgaris: Não.

Christalis:Não.

Azelles: Não também.

Então, o alarme soa, mais um monstro aparece na cidade, e as garotas correm para lá, em seus planadores Amazon.

Azelles:Comando Slider!

Élis:Comando Slider!

Valgaris: Comando Slider!

Christalis: Comando Slider!

Denellis: Comando Slider!

Yara: Comando Slider!

As Rangers partem para o local onde se encontra o monstro.

Chegando lá, elas começam a enfrentar o monstro, mas só levam toco.

Azelles: O que está acontecendo!

Élis: Não importa como atacamos ele, a gente só se fere.

Valgaris: Eu acho que se nós ainda tivessemos a Vaneska conosco, nós não estariamos desse jeito.

Denellis: É, mas ela traiu o grupo, nós temos que lutar sem ela dessa vez.

Christalis: É, mas desse jeito não dá, a gente vai continuar apanhando para ele.

As garotas tentam atacar de uma outra forma o monstro, mas continuam apanhando.

Denellis: Realmente eu reconheço que, agora nós precisavamos da Vaneska.

Azelles: Mas como nós iremos chamá-la?

Valgaris: Já sei! Porque não pedimos isso, para a Yara?

Christalis: Boa idéia, já que ela veiu da selva, então...

Élis: Gostei da idéia.

Yara: Mim Fazer ritual para chamar vaneska.

Yara faz o ritual, que sua tribo faz, para se comunicar mentalmente com os seus membros.

Nesse instante, Vaneska recebe a mensagem, e sai correndo para o centro da cidade, para enfrentar o monstro.

Então, ela finalmente chega ao centro da cidade, e encontra suas amigas, caidas no chão, pedindo ajuda.

Azelles: Por favor, detenha o monstro.

Élis: Eu não aguento mais, ajude-nos.

Valgaris: Nós precisamos de você.

Christalis: Acabe com ele.

Denellis: Aqui, pegue o seu morfador de volta, e de uma lição nele.

Yara: Vaneska receber recado?

Vaneska: Sim.

Yara: Agora, Vaneska acabar com o monstro.

Vaneska parte para cima do monstro, dando vários golpes e finalmente, ela invoca o a sua armadura extra. Seu morfador converte-se para o morfador do Combatente.

A transformação inicia-se novamente, e finalmente concuí-se. Vaneska então, dispara um tiro super tiro de canhão, que lança uma bola de fogo no monstro. O monstro explode, e as garotas vencem novamente.

Vaneska: É, derrotamos ele!

Valgaris: Você voltou para a equipe!

Christalis: Que bom que você está com nosco de novo.

Azelles: Você fez um bom trabalho!

Denellis: Mandou bem!

Yara: Monstro derrotado!

Élis: Missão comprida.

As rangers dão rizada, e prosseguem de voltar para a base. Mas, Vaneska volta para trás, e descobre, nas cinzas do monstro, um pingente, com a foto de Thamutus. Ela pega o pingente, e o guarda no bolso de seu uniforme.

Com muito pesar, e lágrimas, Vaneska retorna para a base.

Chegando lá, Vaneska vai para o seu quarto, e começa a chorar.

Azelles: O que é isso, quem está chorando aqui?

Valgaris: eu é que não.

Christalis: Eu também não.

Élis: É a Vaneska, ela está no seu quarto chorando sem parar.

Yara: O que acontecer com Vaneska?

Denellis: Vamos ver o que foi?

Sim, dizem as garotas.

Denellis chega no quarto de Vaneska, e pergunta o que aconteceu.

Denellis: O que foi que aconteceu, porque choras?

Vaneska: É porque...porque eu fui para o local onde o monstro tinha sido destruido, enquanto você prosseguiam para a base, e nas cinzas do monsro, eu encontrei isso!

Vaneska mostra o pingente com a foto de Thamutus, para Denellis.

Denellis: O que é isso?

Vaneska: É o pingente do Thamutus...sniff

Denellis: Mas então! Não pode ser! Thamutus era o monstro que nos atacou!

Vaneska: Achu ki sim, mas eu o amava...

Denellis: Não foi culpa sua, ele provavelmente estava te usando, para chegar até nós.

Christalis: Mas heim?Aquela coisa era o gatinho que você gostava!

Valgaris: Não pode ser! Eu estou pasma.

Azelles: Mas,como!

Élis: Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Yara:...

Denellis: Bem, mas agora você já sabe, na próxima vez, não traga nenhum homem para cá,entendeu? e..desculpa eu ter gritado com você e ter discutido daquele jeito, nós não sabiamos disso antes.

Denellis abraça Vaneska.

Vaneska: E-Entendi.

Denellis: Boa menina, isso já vai pasar e você logo vai esquecer disso tudo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim. 


	6. Episódio 5

Episódio 5: Rota de Colisão

06:00 hs da manhã: As garotas acordam com o som da corneta,tocada pelo chefe do corpo de bombeiros.

Christalis: Pow! Que coisa, agora que eu tava num soninho tão bom, eu sonhava com o meu próximo filme pornô, Três Deuses E Uma Princesa. Mamãe, tava uma beleza o filme, e rendia milhões de fãs. E agora, pela primeira vez, aparece esse cara, que pur acaso não é um dos meus parceiros de filmes, mas que se fossi, seria uma maravilha, mas não, tem que tocar logo esse troço na minha orelha, pow, eu não soh surda! (falando irritada e com sono)

Denellis: É uma espécie rara, que animal é esse?Produz um som engraçado.(falando durmindo)

Chefe: HOOOOOOOOOOORA DE LEVANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Vaneska: Hã! Um monstro! Aonde! Aqui! Tome isso! (Dando um soco no chefe do corpo de bombeiros).

Christalis,Denelis e as outras levantam da cama:

Christalis: bocejando Parece que ela acertou o moonstro.

Denellis: Ah é! Meus parabéns!

Yara: Yara ainda com sono.

Azelles: Ahn...Onde é o fogo!

Então, o chefe do corpo de bombeiros, chega tocando a corneta na cama de Valgaris.

Chefe: Hora de Levantaaaaaaaar! Eu não vou falar outra vez!

Élis: Ué! Onde tah a Valgaris?Alguém ai viu ela!

Christalis: Como?

Denellis: A Valgaris não tá na CAAAAMA!

Azelles: O que ta acontecendo?Cadê a Valgaris?

Enquanto isso, no centro da cidade...Valgaris faz cooper ao som de "Blondie-Maria", tocando no seu Mplayer(semelhante ao ipod) :

Valgaris: "She moves like she don´t care, smooth as silk, cool as air..." ,"Ooh it makes you wanna cry..."

Nesse instante, Valgaris ve uma estranha bola de energia, passar correndo pelas ruas da cidade. Valgaris começa a seguir a estranha bola de energia...chegando até um beco, que por sinal ela conhecia muito bem.

Após ter chegado no local, Valgaris observa a bola de energia, se materializar. A energia é transmutada em uma armadura, que ao toque de Valgaris é transferida para seus pulsos, na forma de um morfador.

Enquanto isso, na base de operações, as outras garotas se preparam para um treinamento, a cargo do chefe do corpo de bombeiros.

Chefe: Bem, vocês estão aqui, com exceção da Valgaris, para treinar suas habilidades. Você serão instruídas, pelas instrutoras Beryndin, Brunhylden, Raogrynn, Freyhol, Densva, Prynour.

Chefe: Instrutoras, elas são todas suas.

Beryndin: Obrigada. Bem, vocês sabem porque se tornaram Amazon Rangers?

Azelles: Eu não sei, apenas lembro que um feiche de luz me atingiu.

Élis: Comigo foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu com ela e as outras.

Christalis: Idem.

Denellis: O mesmo.

Vaneska: O mesmo que todas disseram.

Beryndin: Está bem. Eu presumo que com as outras foi o mesmo.

Brunhylden: Na verdade, o meteóro que todas viram, ou convocou-as, caiu do palácio dos deuses, Valhalla. E não foi por acaso, antes do meteóro, cair, os deuses de Valhalla, foram avisados de que Valhalla, estava para ser destruida, pois um grupo de guerreiros, que ainda lutavam em Valhalla, estavam para tomar o trono de Odin.

Raogrynn: Esses guerreiros, eram muito ambiciosos, eles queriam destronar odin, a todo o custo.

Freyhol: Então, nós as Valkyrie Rangers, fomos incumbidas de selecionar um grupo de garotas, para se tornarem as guardiãs, que viriam a derrotar esses guerreiros ambiciosos, que ao virem para a Terra, se transformaram em horrendas criaturas, cegos pelo poder, e fazendo jus as suas habilidades.

Densva: Nós, fomos as responsáveis por banir esses guerreiros sedentos por poder, para a Terra, pois nós sabiamos que iriam encontrar adversárias à altura, que os destruiriam, afim de purificar suas almas.

Prynour: Cada guerreiro, tem seus objetivos, e desejos, diferentes uns dos outros.

Beryndin: No entanto, é preciso que vocês, estejam preparadas para enfrentar, até o último deles. Não é uma tarefa fácil.

Densva: E mais uma coisa, também fomos nós, que desviamos o meteóro de sua rota, que era atingir Valhalla, ao desviarmos a rota de colisão do meteóro, ele tomou outra rota de colisão, a Terra, caindo justamente em Valkyrie City. O Poder que as convocou, foi o nosso, que fora absorvido pelo meteóro. Sendo assim, Odin nos ordenou, que fossemos e permanecessemos em Valkyrie City, para preparar as futuras Amazon Rangers, que viriam a ser convocada.

Beryndin: E aqui estamos, vocês foram as escolhidas, para serem as Amazon Rangers. Esta cidade, recebeu o nome de Valkyrie City, por causa da última visita que nós fizemos à terra, para encontrar aquelas que se tornariam as Amazon Rangers, mas não obtivemos resultado naquela época. Após alguns anos, Valkyrie City, se tornou o segundo Valhalla. Porém, com a vinda dos guerreiros cheios de ambição, que escaparam de Valhalla, causando assim, a emerção do chaos que ainda adormecia em Valkyrie City, que por sinal, os monstros que descansavam nos subterrâneos da cidade, eram os antepassados de tais guerreiros, derrotados por nós. E agora, as Amazon Rangers, estão preparadas para enfrentá-los.

Depois de ouvirem essas palavras das Valkyrie Rangers, as garotas começam a serem treinadas.

Porém, nesse mesmo instante, Valgaris retorna para a base de operações, toda acabada, e pedindo ajuda...

Ambas as Rangers, vão ver o que aconteceu:

Beryndin: O que houve?

Valgaris: Ahhhrgh! Dois monstros, me atacaram assim que eu morfei em modo Combatente, eu lutei com eles, usei todos os meus poderes, mas eles me derrotaram. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, eles irão atacar a cidade.

Vaneska: Minha nossa!

Azelles: Então foi por isso, que você demorou para aparecer?

Valgaris: Sim, assim que eu acordei de manhã, algo havia me chamado, e eu fui ver o que era, depois, eu fui fazer cooper, e vi uma estranha bola de energia, passando a minha frente, segui ela, e assim que eu ganhei o meu Combatente, dois monstrons me atacaram, lutei com eles, mas perdi, estava sozinha.

Beryndin: Eu acho melhor você descançar, nós e as tuas amigas, iremos enfrentá-los.

Valgaris Está Bem.

Beryndin: Retorne para o seu quarto, e descançe. Deixe esse problema com a gente.

Valgaris: Certo.

Beryndin: Eu sei, que vocês tinham testes para fazer, mas esse é um problema inevitável. Então, este será o teste de vocês.

Azelles: Pra mim, está ótimo.

Christalis: Concordo com ela.

Denellis: O que estamos esperando, vamos!

Élis: Sim.

As Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers, partem para a luta.

Aochegar no centro da cidade, onde os 2 monstros que atacaram Valgaris, estavam destruindo tudo o que viam pela frente. Elas começam a chamar a atenção dos monstros.

Beryndin: Parados ai!

Christalis: Vocês não vão a lugar algum.

Denellis: Nós estamos aqui, para acabar com a graça de vocês.

Azelles: E vai ser agora.

Élis: Estão prontas?O que acham de darmos umas surras merecidas nesses dois?

Yara: Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers, fazer monstros cairem.

Vaneska: Vamos nessa!

Azelles: Poder Amazon!

Christalis: Poder Amazon!

Élis: Poder Amazon!

Denellis: Poder Amazon!

Yara: Poder Amazon!

Beryndin: Poder de Odin, Valkyrie Ranger 1, Rubi!

Brunhylden:Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 2,Ambar!

Raogrynn: Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 3-Esmeralda

Freyhol: Poder de Odin,Valkrie Ranger 4- Onix

Densva: Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 5- Opala

Prynour:Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 6- Ametista

As Rangers se transformam, então a luta começa.

As rangers começam distribuindo socos e chutes nos monstros. Ataques combinados são feitos.

Beryndin se junta com Vaneska, para um ataque de chute combinado.

Brunhylden se junta com Azelles,ambas distribuindo socos.

Raogrynn se une a Christalis, ambas usando suas armas.

Freyhol Se une a Élis, distribuindo sequências de socos e chutes.

Densva Se junta a Denellis, para um ataque aéreo.

Prynour, se junta a Yara, para um super combo,finalisando a luta.

As criaturas explodem, e então, as Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers, vencem a luta.

Vaneska: Vocês são muito boas, se juntam a nós?

Beryndin: Mas é claro que sim, foi muito bom trabalhar com vocês,não é garotas?

Brunhylden: Confesso que achei brilhante a atuação de vocês, Amazon Rangers, não é a toa, que as dignas de tal cargo, sejam vocês.

Raogynn: Vocês são muito boas, mesmo.

Brunhylden vai para um canto, e começa a discutir uns assuntos com Yara.

Freyhol: Nossa! Isso é o que eu chamo, de arrazar!

Densva: As garotas arrasam a boca do balão!

Prynour: Girl Power!

Vaneska: Bem, nós agora, precisamos ver como a Valgaris está, ainda precisaremos dela, no próximo capítulo, digo episódio.

Beryndin: Ah é! Nós esquecemos dela.

Então, as garotas voltam para ver o estado de Valgaris.

Chegando na base...

Vaneska: Ahn...deixa que eu veja.

Vaneska entra no quarto de Valgaris, e a encontra durmindo.

Vaneska: Não se preocupem garotas, ela está dormindo, vamos para a sala ver tv, e deixemos a Valgaris descançar.(falando baixinho para não acordar a Valgaris).

As gorotas saem para ver tv, enquanto isso, Valgaris dorme em sua cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim 


	7. Episódio 6

Episódio 6: Crise de Identidade

As Amazon Rangers e as Valkyrie Rangers saem para mais uma luta, desta vez, 5 monstros estavam à espreita.

As garotas morfam evão transformadas para enfrentá-los, assim que chegam lá, no local do próximo combate, elas começam a lutar.

Os monstros começam a distribuir socos e chutes, e as rangers fazem o mesmo. Em uma dessas, Valgaris estava lutando contra o líder deles, que após distribuir socos e chutes, dá um último chute em Valgaris, e o impacto, faz com que Valgaris voe e caia no chão, batendo a cabeça.

Suas amigas chegam para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela não as reconheçe.

Valgaris: Quem são vocês?

Azelles: Somos suas amigas, esqueçeu?

Valgaris: E eu tenhu amigas?Vocês são tão estranhas.

Beryndin: O impacto deve ter sido forte, ela parece não saber de nada.

Denellis: Mas o que nós vamos fazer, precisamos dela na equipe.

Raogrynn: pegue-a, e leve-a para a base.Nós cuidamos do resto.

Nesse instante, uma sobra aparece, e leva Valgaris embora. Desaparecendo em meiu a luta.

Christalis: Ué! Mas o que foi aquilo! ou o que era aquilo!

Élis: Não sei, parecia uma sombra de alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Densva: Bem, ao menos, creio eu, que a Valgaris está segura.

Denellis: Como você pode estar tão certa a respeito disso!

Denellis: E se aquilo for outro monstro!

Densva: ...

Após questionar Densva sobre a situação, Denellis começa a chorar sem parar.

Enquanto isso...

A Sombra leva rapidamente, Valgaris para a sua casa.

Chegando na casa de Valgaris, a sombra coloca Valgaris,que estava adormecida, com a viagem toda até sua casa.

Sombra: Você vai ficar bem, irmãzinha. Agora, preciso ir.

A sombra logo voa de volta para o campo de batalha.

Ao chegar lá, ela pousa perto de onde as garotas estão.

As outras garotas, ao correrem para ver do que se tratava, descobrem, que a tal sombra, é na verdade, a irmã de Valgaris.

Azelles: Mas então quer dizer que ela é...?

Denellis: Irmã da Valgaris.

Christalis: Como você sabe?

Denellis: Bem, essa noite, antes de ir para a cama, dei uma checada nas fichas de vocês, e descobri, que a Valgaris tinha uma irmã, mas que ela não ve faz anos.

Christalis: Entendo. Mas como ela conseguiu trajes e armaduras, essas mesmas coisas que nós?

Kantaris: Isso eu explico...

Todas: Hãã!

Kantaris: Eu soube a respeito de vocês. No dia que o meteoro convocou vocês, Amazon Rangers, o feiche de luz, me atingiu também, eu ganhei meus poderes também, e ao ver que a minha irmã tinha uma dessas coisas que vocês usam para invocar suas armaduras. Bem, eu passei a tentar descobrir um meiu de criar um para mim também.

Kantaris: Na verdade, eu já sabia sobre as Valkyrie Rangers, sobre os seus feitos e tudo o mais, e sempre desejei ser assim como vocês.

Denellis: Devo dizer, que agora que a Valgaris está com aminésia, nós precisamos que alguém assuma o lugar dela. A Valgaris não poderá mais lutar, não nesse estado.

Azelles: Então...qual o seu nome?

Kantaris: Meu nome é Kantaris.

Azelles: Entra pro time?

Kantaris: Aceito.

Denellis: Beleza, agora vamos acabar com eles.

Mertinus(líder dos monstros): Vocês estão me deixando com sono. Toda essa enrolação, quem aguenta! Ninguém merece.

Denellis: Chega de brincadeira, agora a coisa vai ficar feia.

Mertinus: Vamos ver...vamos ver.

As garotas começam a lutar. Socos, chutes, rajadas de poder, tudo é lançado nos monstros.

Mertinus: É só isso que vocês sabem fazer?

Azelles: O quê! Ele não sofreu nenhum arranhão!

Mertinus: Pra vocês verem, continuo novinho em folha.hahahahahahahaha

Denellis: Essa piada de monstro, doeu os meus ouvidos.

Mertinus: Eu sou bom, essa é a minha primeira piada, e já to arrasando.

Todas: ...

As garotas então combinam seus ataques, e armas, e atacam, Mertinus.

Beryndin: Poder de Odin, selo de contenção! (um enorme selo é formado, pela união dos raios do Mijolnir de Thor, ele cai emcima de Mertinus, prendendo seus movimentos, impedindo que ele complete suas ações).

Mertinus: Mas, o que é isso! Eu não posso me mover!

Beryndin: Exatamente, o selo de contenção, impede que monstros como você, ataquem novamente, e você não poderá mover um músculo.

Mertinus: Raios! Vocês, suas amadoras!

Enquanto isso, os capangas de Mertinus, saem de fininho...

Raogrynn: Aonde pensam que vão!

Densva: vocês não vão escapar agora.

Densva: Silencius Mortiscus Enflamaris!( Densva invoca uma magia, que ao estralar os dedos, os adversários são convertidos em chamas, e queimam até virar cinzas).

Nesse instante, a magia de Densva faz efeito, os capangas de Mertinus, convertem-se a chamas, e finalmente explodem, após o estralo dos dedos de Densva.

Prynour: Boa jogada, irmã!

Brunhylden: Muito bem.

Freyhol: A tarefa foi cumprida, vencemos a batalha.

Kantaris: Não sabia que as Valkyrie Rangers tinham esses poderes também.

Beryndin: Mas isso é uma longa história.

Azelles: Vamos para a base.

Christalis: É, to muito cansada, não vejo a hora de bater um rango.

Vaneska: É, ainda quero tomar banho...

Denellis:Então vamos!

Christalis: Os monstros foram derrotados, nós vamos voltar pra base, quem sabe o que nos espera no próximo episódio?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim 


	8. Episódio 7

Episódio 7:Veneno

Esta manhã, as Amazon Rangers e as Valkyrie Rangers acordam, e vão tomar o café da manhã. Vaneska prende o cabelo, coloca o avental, e vai fritar uns ovos.

Vaneska: Meninas, vocês querem os seus ovos duros ou moles!

Azelles: Eu gosto deles moles.

Kantaris: Eu quero com a gema dura...

Christalis: humm...gema dura também.

Denellis: hahahhahahahahahahaha

Christalis: Qual é a graça?

Kantaris: A sua amiga tá passando bem?

Azelles: Ué! ela parece estranha, ta toda amarela, que será que deu nela?

Élis: É, mais uma paciente...

Denellis:ahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha

Azelles: Acorda!(dá um soco em Denellis, e chacoalha o corpo de Denellis)

Élis: Opa, pera lá, isso não se faz com a paciente!

Azelles: Que zidane, eu não aguento mais ela desse jeito, dando rizada.

Yara: Yara achar planta esquisita em quarto de Denellis!

Beryndin: Garotas, vamos averiguar a situação.

Raogrynn: Certo.

Beryndin e as outras Valkyrie Rangers, se aproximam do quarto de Denellis, e vêem uma estranha orquídea, ao lado da cama de Denellis. Seu perfume provoca rizos incontroláveis, e até tonturas.

Beryndin: Poder de Odin, Valkyrie Ranger 1-Rubi!

Beryndin invoca sua armadura, e aproxima-se para analisar a planta.

Beryndin: Interessante, essa flor, parece provocar risos incontroláveis, e tonturas, mas somente para quem não usar sua armadura. E mais uma coisa, o pólem dessa flor, é venenoso, provocando assim, os rizos incontroláveis e as tonturas.

Beryndin: Densva, invoque sua armadura, e quando eu disser "agora!", destrua a planta com aquela sua magia, pronta?

Densva: Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 5-Opala!

Densva: Estou pronta.

Beryndin lança a estranha orquídia no ar, e então, Densva começa a conjurar a sua magia.

Densva: Silencius Mortiscus Enflamaris!

A planta se transforma em chamas, e começa a queimar, até que então, só resta o vaso, que cai no chão, e se fragmenta, revelando um cartão.

Brunhylden: Um cartão, mas de quem é?

Freyhol: Ésta escrito, "Uma flor para uma dama".

Prynour: Olhem a assinatura embaixo, está escrito "Barashin".

Vaneska: Mas pera lá, esse não é o nome do criador dessa história?

Beryndin: Que seja, mas vamos esperar para ver o que acontece, até lá, nós partiremos para enfrentá-lo.

Então, as rangers vão ver o que está passando na tv, e vêem o notíciário ser interrompido, por uma criatura de forma humanóide, que se apresenta como sendo Barashin.

Vaneska: Mas então, ele é Barashin?

Barashin: hahahahahaahhahaahaha, isso mesmo, estejam prontas ao anoitecer.

Então, a transmição volta ao normal.

A noite chega, e Barashin se prepara para enfrentar as Ragers.

Beryndin: Garotas, estão preparadas?

Vaneska: Eu nasci preparada.

Azelles: Tudo certo.

Christalis: Eu estou pronta. Mas, uma pergunta, quem tomara conta de Denellis?

Élis: Boa pergunta...

Raogrynn: Não se preocupem, Prynour cuidará dela.

Prynour: Hãã! Tá, tá bem.

Densva: Bem, vamos indo.

Brunhylden: Vamos!

Yara: Yara ir junto também.

Kantaris: Eu também vou.

Freyhol: Também estou pronta.

As garotas saem, e deixam Denellis, que acaba pegando no sono, após a planta ser incinerada.

Barashin então, ouve o som dos Planadores Amazon...

Barashin: Pensei que não iriam aparecer...

Os planadores Amazon, pousam, e as garotas descem.

Vaneska: E perder uma luta dessa...?

Beryndin: Nós viemos, e estamos prontas para acabar com a tua raça!

Kantaris: Vamos mostrar para ele!

Barashin: Estou pagando para ver, o que um bando de bonecas, podem fazer, hahahahahhaahha

Raogrynn: Então você vai ver, e dessa vez, de camarote!

Densva: Tá na hora do chumbo grosso.

Freyhol: O Pau vai rola solto!

Brunhylden:Tá na hora da diversão!

As Rangers morfam...

Vaneska: Poder Amazon!

Azelles: Poder Amazon!

Élis: Poder Amazon!

Christalis:Poder Amazon!

Yara: Poder Amazon!

Beryndin: Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 1-Rubi!

Brunhylden: Poder de Odin, Valkyrie Ranger 2-Ambar!

Raogrynn: Poder de Odin, Valkyrie Ranger 3-Esmeralda!

Freyhol: Poder de Odin,Valkyrie Ranger 4-Onix!

Densva: Poder de Odin, Valkyrie Ranger 5-Opala!

Barashin: Que os jogos começem!

As rangers começam a lutar com Barashin. Barashin derruba-as, uma a uma, até que começa a briga entre ele e Beryndin.

Beryndin: Mas afinal, quem é você, e de que lado está?

Barashin: Não estou do lado de ninguém, e pode-se dizer, que sou um guerreiro com a força de Hércoles.

Raogrynn: Então...Arrgh..Você...?(se levantando do chão, ainda fraca)

Barashin: Eu não estou para conversas hoje.

Beryndin: Nossa, mas como você é,não? Tu tem cara de Taxidernista.

Barashin:...

Beryndin e Barashin, continuam a lutar, enquanto as outras rangers estão caidas no chão.

Beryndin: Jah chega, Selo de Contenção!

Beryndin invoca o selo de contenção, que impede Barashin de se mover,mas o selo se quebra, com a força de Barashin.

Beryndin: O QUÊ! NÂO CREIO! O SELO SE QUEBROU!

Barashin: Eu disse que eu possuo a força de Hércules.

Beryndin: Não creio, ele é muito forte, o que será que eu faço, para derrotar esse sansão da vida!

De repente, uma luz, surge, e irradia o corpo inteiro de Beryndin.

Beryndin: Mas o que é isso!(surpresa)

Barashin:Hãã!

Beryndin: Crisálida Explosiva!(Beryndin toca o chão, e do subterrâneo, sobe até a superfície, um rubi enorme, que prende o inimigo dentro, e rajadas de fogo, são injetadas, dentro do rubi, que após se quebrar, faz o chão tremer, e a vítima explode);

Mas infelizmente o ataque não surti efeito em Barashin.

Beryndin: Mas como! Nenhum arranhão!

Barashin: Hahahahhahahahahahaha, boa tentativa, amadora. Bem, eu vou parar por aqui, foi bom testar nossas habilidades...Ah! Só mais uma coisa, deixei um presentinho para vocês, enquanto lutavamos.

E Barashin some, deixando várias pétalas de orquídeas venenosas, que rapidamente, disparam o perfume venenoso no ar, fazendo com que as Amazon e Valkyrie Rangers, durmam. (O Perfume da orquídea venenosa, contido nas pétalas deixadas no campo, funciona como Clorofórmio, e além das vítmas dormirem, ao acordarem, suas pernas ficam dormentes, por apenas 5 horas).

Então, tudo se apaga. As Rangers acordam no corpo de bombeiros.

Berkin(chefe do corpo de bombeiros): Bom dia, garotas!

Vaneska: Ahhhh...alguém anotou a placa?

Christalis: Pow, acho que eu to vendo estrelas, ai! Eu vou fica famosa, e ganhar o Oscar.(cai dura no banco, perto da mesa do chefe);

Beryndin: O que houve?

Berkin: Vocês ficaram adormecidas, por causa do cheiro das pétalas da orquídea venenosa, que estava no campo. Felizmente eu recolhi amostras e preparei um antídoto, mas...como ele ainda está em fase de teste, ele demora um pouco para fazer efeito. Eu apliquei uma dose em cada uma de vocês. Até passar o efeito, sugiro que durmam um pouco.

Então, as garotas caem mortas de sono. Berkin termina de preparar os relatórios,fichas, etc. e também dorme, em sua mesa.

No dia seguinte, Berkin é acordado pelas garotas, que agora, ja se sentem melhor, e o efeito do antídoto ja havia passado.

Beryndin: Bom dia, chefe.

Azelles: Dormiu bem?

Berkins: Acredito que sim...(Bocejando)

Élis: Que bom.

Christalis:Ei,meninas! Acho que a Denellis já deve estar melhor...

Vaneska: Vamos ver...

Denellis, ainda estava com sono, ela se levanta, dá uma espreguiçada, e vai prepar o café da manhã.(Dtalhe, Denellis estava dormindo na cozinha)

Beryndin: Parece que ela ja está bem...olha só! Ela preparou o café da manhã, dormindo em pé!

Raogrynn: Devo admitir, nunca vi alguém fazer isso...

Prynour: Bom dia!

Densva: O quê! Ela também dormiu?

Prynour:Pois é, eu fiquei aqui, cuidando dela, que depois de um trabalho duro desse, acabei dormindo, emcima dela.

Élis: Que fofo!

Beryndin: Bem, já que estamos aqui, vamos comer!

Kantaris: Nossa, me deu uma fome...

Brunhylden: Eu quero um ovo.

Freyhol: Ahn...preciso tomar café...

Yara:Denellis assustar Yara ontem...

Denellis: Ah,me desculpe, mas é que eu não sei como, mas o correio me entregou aquela planta ontem, e eu coloquei no meu quarto para estudá-la, e agora que cheguei aqui, não sei porque, mas começei a dar risada sem parar.

Vaneska: Bom, vamos comer...

Beryndin: Parece tudo tão gostoso.Não é que nem a comida de Valhalla, mas é muito boa.

Raogrynn: Essas comidas dos humanos...to gostando demais,o que me deixa entediada, é que lá em Valhalla, no jantar, no almoço, só tomamos bebida dos deuses, comemos frutas...não temos um cardápio assim, que nem o da terra de vocês...

Densva: é verdade...

Freyhol: Concordo plenamente. Me vê mais um pouco de suco, e mais um pouco dessa comida, que tá MUITO bom.

Berkin: Ah, garotas! Comam bastante, pois daqui a pouco, vamos treinar mais as suas habilidades, em outro teste.

Christalis: Pow, outro teste, nós só malhamos nesses testes...seria um horror, se para cada filme que eu tivesse que fazer, eu tivesse que malhar desse jeito. Tá certo, os gatões dos filmes são sarados, mas também não exagera, não quero ficar parecendo homem.

Denellis: Por favor, não diga a palavra HOMEM aqui, você se lembra do que aconteceu a última vez?

Christalis: A ta! Desculpa...me empolguei, é a pressão, é a pressão de fazer filmes.

Todas: hahahahahhahahahhahahahha

E assim, as garotas vencem mais uma batalha, conseguem recuperar sua parceira de equipe, mas... e quanto a Barashin, um sujeito caládo, não aparece muito, será que um dia, ainda o veremos novamente?

-  
Fim

Kane no Sentai Amazon Ranger!

Esquadrão Metálico Amazon Ranger!

Bem, pensei em muda um pouco título, dai "arranjei" esse nome. 


	9. Episódio 8

Episódio 8: Balada da Meia-Noite

As garotas estavam vendo um programa na tv, então, elas notam, que a entrevistada, começa a falar muito sobre ela, e sobre Christalis, e chamam Christalis, para ver.

Vaneska: Ei Christalis! Venha ver esse programa, tem uma mulher aqui, que diz que te conheçe.

Christalis sai correndo para ver do que se tratava.

Vaneska: Quem é ela?

Christalis: É a DANUBIA FIERNNES! Ai é MUITA EMOTION pro meu coração (Desmaiando)

Vaneska: Acorda ela!

As garotas começam a abanar, até Christalis pegar fôlego. E alguns minutos depois, Christalis pega fôlego, e começa a contar sobre Danubia Fiernnes.

Vaneska: Quem!

Christalis: Ok. Eu vou contar sobre a Danubia. Nós eramos parceiras, investigavamos os mesmos casos, e tudo o mais, nós eramos muito amigas também. Resolvemos muitos casos juntos. Mas, por um motivo, que eu não me lembro agora, ela foi demitida do cargo, e então, foi tentar outra carreira. A minha demição, chegou 5 anos, após ela ter saido. Alguns anos depois, eu estava em minha casa, e estava entulhando todas as minhas coisas, pois iria arranjar uma nova casa para morar. Foi então, que eu recebi uma ligação dela, que ela estava em outro negócio, e que queria que eu, trabalhasse junto com ela. Ela havia se tornado uma atriz pornô, assim como eu me tornei. Bem, nós fizemos alguns filmes juntas, e na noite que o meteoro convocou-nos, antes de ser atingida pelos raios que vieram do meteoro, a Danubia me ligou, para dizer que não poderia comparecer a data de estréia de nosso filme.

Vaneska: Então vocês trabalharam juntas, mas o que aconteceu depois que a Danubia a avisou que não poderia ir na estréia?

Christalis: Bem, nunca mais recebi uma ligação dela. Nem mesmo, depois desses eventos todos.

Azelles: O programa acabou.

Meia hora depois, a campainha toca.

Vaneska: Quem será?

Azelles: Deixa que eu vo ver.

Azelles vai ver quem está batendo na porta.

Azelles olha no olho mágico da porta, e ve que é a entrevistada do programa da Tv, Danubia.

Azelles: É a mulher da tv...

Christalis: Ai Meu Deus! Como eu estou?(perguntando da aparência)

Vaneska: Tá linda, fofa.

Christalis: Você acha?

Vaneska: Acho.(Se segurando pra não rir do penteado horrível de Christalis)

Christalis: Tá bem, então lá vou eu.

Danubia: AMIIIGAAA!(Abraça Christalis)

Christalis: DANUUUUBIA!

Danubia: Que caelo é esse!

Christalis: Sabe como é,né? Briguei com o secador de cabelo, que tava puxando o meu cabelo e tals.

Danubia: Ah sei!

Christalis: Mas e ai, como você chegou até aqui?

Danubia: Bem, eu cheguei aqui, e perguntei para aquele cara ali, onde eu poderia encontrar você. Ai, ele me trouxe até aqui.

Christalis: O Berkin?

Danubia:Isso.

Christalis: Mas e ai, o que você me trouxe?

Bem, eu te achei isso daqui, parece uma flauta,não sei, ai eu pensei em trazer para você ver.

Todos observam o tal objeto, e pensam se tratar de uma flauta comum.

Danubia: Posso ficar aqui esta noite?

Christalis: Claro! Mas antes, deixe-me apresentar-lhe umas amigas.

Christalis: Essa é a Vaneska.

Danubia: Prazer.

Christalis: Esta é a Azelles.

Danubia: Muito prazer.

Christalis: Esta é a Élis.

Danubia: Prazer.

Christalis: Esta é a Yara e aquela é Denellis.

Danubia: Prazer.

Christalis: Bem, aquelas ali são Beryndin,Densva,Raogrynn,Prynour, Brunhylden, Freyhol...

Danubia: Prazer.

Christalis e Danubia, seguem para o quarto.

Christalis: Bem, esse é o meu quarto, mas você pode durmir aqui comigo.

Danubia: Muito obrigada.

Christalis e Danubia, saem para ir comer algo fora...

As garotas perdem o horário, e assim, a noite cai. Danubia estava com a estranha flauta na mão...começa a metamorfose de Danubia, logo ela sai, e vai se esconder em um beco. Assim que ela sai de lá, ela aparece, no meiu da cidade, tocando a flauta, e com um uniforme de Ranger.(A Flauta que Danubia toca, é presa em uma pulseira, e além de servir de flauta, ela também vira um morfador)

A música que Danubia começa a tocar, é uma música lendária, chamada "Balada da meia-noite.

Após terminar a canção, Danubia começa a ficar fora de si, tendo recaidas, ela ve Christalis, e parte para a luta, sem motivo nenhum.

Christalis: Mas o que está acontecendo com você! Danubia me ouça!

Valkyrie Ranger 7-Safira: Danubia não existe!

Christalis: Danubia, deixa eu te ajudar, me fala o que está acontecendo!

Ranger Safira:Não!

Então, Barashin aparece para lutar com a Ranger.

Barashin: Vamos ver o que você pode fazer.

Valkyrie Ranger - Safira: Com Prazer.

Barashin e a Valkyrie Ranger Safira começam a lutar.

Barashin dá vários golpes em Safira, e Safira revida...

Christalis: Pare! Ela é minha amiga!

Barashin: Isso vai ajudá-la a se libertar(dá um chute no capacete da ranger)

Então, começa a sair uns raios do morfador de Danubia, tranquilizando o efeito da transformação de Danubia.

Danubia cai no chão, desmorfada.

Christalis: Danubia! Danubia! Danubiaaaaaa!

Barashin: Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. E desaparece sem deixar rastros...

Christalis: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

Christalis leva o corpo de Danubia para a base.

Christalis: Gente, a Danubia precisa de ajuda.

Élis: Bem, vamos ver...O que aconteceu?

Christalis: Eu não sei, ela teve umas recaidas, quando achei ela, ela tava estranha...

Denellis Pega o morfador de Danubia, e começa a analisá-lo. E então, ela descobre, que Danubia estava manifestando os poderes de Ranger, mas por causa de estarmos numa noite de lua cheia, ela começa a se transformar, mas os poderes são limitados...Eu vou tentar descobrir uma forma, de deixá-los permanentes.

Então, Christalis vai para o seu quarto, carregando o corpo de Danubia.

As garotas vão para a cama, com exceção de Denellis, que vai tentar ver uma maneira de deter o limite da morfagem de Danubia.

Dennelis vai até altas horas, mechendo no morfador.

Na manhã seguinte, Christalis e Danubia acordam.

Danubia: O que houve ontem a noite?(perguntando com a cabeça doendo)

Christalis: Você começou a ficar estranha.

Danubia: Eu! Mas o que eu fiz?

Christalis: Bem, você ficou fora de si, e começou a falar umas coisas sem sentido...

Danubia: Mas como! Eu não me lembro de nada.

Danubia encontra a flauta no criado mudo, que assim que coloca, ela se transforma em morfador de novo.

Dennelis aparece na porta...

Denellis: Eu consegui ativar o seu morfador, agora ele não esta com os poderes limitados...

Danubia: Muito obrigada, faz um tempão, que eu venho tendo essas recaidas, e nunca consegui ativá-lo...

Christalis: Bem, vamos fazer um lanche...quem sabe isso anima você.

Danubia:To morta de fome...

Christalis:Então vamos lá.

As outras garotas, que já se levantaram, dão uma passada no quarto de Christalis, para ver como está Danubia.

Garotas: Como ela está?

Christalis: Até agora, parece que ela está bem. Nós vamos até a cozinha, fazer um lanche...

Garotas: A tá! Sem problemas.

As garotas seguem para fazer o seu café da manhã...

Veneska:Durmiu bem?

Danubia: Sim...

Vaneska: Que bom, você vai entrar para o clube?

Danubia: Claro!

Vaneska: Então, bem-vinda ao clube.

Danubia: Muito obrigada.

Então, as garotas ganham mais um membro para a sua equipe. Danubia, a Valkyrie Ranger 7-Safira.  
-  
Fim 


	10. Episódio 9

Episódio 9: Valkyrie Hunters

Vaneska: Beryndin, antes de você nos escolherem como Amazon Rangers, existia alguma outra classe,depois de Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers?

Beryndin que estava lendo um livro, vira-se para vaneska...

Beryndin: Na verdade, havia um grupo de guerreiros, que possuiam 7 armaduras poderosas, e essas armaduras, quando invocadas, melhoravam suas habilidades físicas, e eles se tornavam os Valkyrie Hunters.

Azelles: Mas como obteremos este "poder extra"?

Beryndin: Bem, antes do meteoro cair em Valkyrie City, houve uma grande guerra, os guerreiros foram mortos por uma horda de criaturas enviadas por Loki, e suas armaduras, destruídas. Acreditamos que os fragmentos delas foram espalhadas pela galáxia, e alguns anos depois, eles se agruparam, fazendo parte do meteoro que as convocou.

Élis: Mas, se as forças do meteoro nos convocou, porque nós não "ganhamos" elas antes?

Beryndin:Porque, a força que as convocou, era maior, que a força de atração das armaduras, sobre o meteoro. Sendo assim, acredito eu,que a força que as convocou, era bastante forte para convocá-las, e não para enviá-las as armaduras.

Denellis liga a tv para ver o que está passando e...

Denellis: Corram garotas ou vão perder isso!

Kantaris: O que você está vendo?

Denellis: Olha isso! Eles estão exibindo no museu da cidade, o meteoro que nos convocou.

Danubia: Adoro museus, sempre sonhei em trabalhar em um. Seria interessante nós irmos para lá.

Então, a câmera dá um close-up emcima do meteoro revelando as partes das armaduras encravadas na superfície do meteoro.

Brunhylden: Como faremos, para cansegui-lo, sem que os guardas nos vejam ou que os alarmes soem?

Raogrynn: Boa pergunta.

Densva: Eu sei como...

Raogrynn: Você não está pensando em usar...?

Densva: Aham...

Freyhol: O feitiço do sono, que foi proibido por Odin de usarmos...

Prynour: Mas, alguma de vocês, sabe como conjurá-lo?

Raogrynn: Supondo que alguém saiba fazê-lo, como fazemos para não sermos pegas pelas câmeras ou o alarme de segurança? 


	11. Episódio 10

Episódio 10: Orgulho

Valgaris: Ai, minha cabeça tá doendo.(colocando a mão na cabeça)

Valgaris: Kantaris, irmã,onde está?

Depois de ter passado 40 dias com aminésia, Valgaris começa a andar pelas ruas, a procura de Kantaris.

Enquanto isso, as outras Rangers andam até a base, acompanhadas de Cleffea. Eis que nesse instante, Valgaris aparece com a memória recobrada.

Vaneska: Olhem, eh a Valgaris!

Denellis: Mas ela já recobrou a consciência!

Azelles:Não, acho que tem alguma coisa estranha rolando por aqui..

Élis: Também acho,mas não sei o que eh..

Yara???

Beryndin: Sua amiga tá mesmo recuperada?

Raogrynn:humm...ela não parece estar recuperada de uma aminésia.

As rangers assistem Valgaris vir até elas, cambaleando...

Valgaris: Eu sou a Valgaris,consegui lembrar o meu nome..

Vaneska: Então, qual os nossos nomes?

Valgaris: Eh...eh...

Vaneska: Ainda não voltou sua memória, você não consegue se lembrar dos nossos nomes.

Valgaris: Pouco me importa, hoje eu irei comandar a polícia, com o meu Poder Amazon...e vou destruí-las..custe o que custar. hahahahahhahahahhaa

Azelles: Ela está fora de controle..

Cleffea: Isso não é bom. Beneficus parciricus(com seu báculo, Cleffea lança um feitiço,para tentar devolver o lado bom de Valgaris, mas não surte efeito em Valgaris).

Denellis: Então, você pode conjurar magias com seu báculo, sem que precise ativar sua dupla personalidade?

Cleffea: Sim, eu só ativo minha dupla personalidade,quando o risco é muito grave..

Valgaris: Parem de tagarelar ai, vamos lutar..

Vaneska: Tá se achando superior? Você ainda perderá o título de Amazon Ranger..

Valgaris: Pouco me importa,vamos lutar..

Vaneska: Está bem.

As Rangers começam a lutar com Valgaris..

O Combate dura horas. Chutes, combinações de golpes,ataques.etc.

Vaneska: Vamos usar as armaduras!

Denellis: Certo.

Então, as Rangers teclam o código musical de três digitos, e as pedras começam a rachar, e de dentro, saem as armaduras Valkyrie Hunters..completando-se nos corpos das Rangers.

Beryndin: Vamos assistira a luta.

Raogrynn: Está certo.

Brunhylden: Concordo.

Densva: Veremos como elas estão..

Prynour:...

Kantaris: Eu também quero ver...

Rangers: Poder Hunter, Valkyrie Hunter...

As rangers pegam suas armas e continuam a lutar...é nesse instante, que Barashin aparece novamente..

Barashin: Estou de volta!

Valgaris: Mas quem é ele?

Vaneska: ahhahaahhahahahaa, um sei lá da vida.

Barashin: Eu não sou um sei lá da vida..Como é?Vamos lutar mais sério!

Barashin e as rangers continuam mais umas horas lutando..

Denellis: Mas afinal, porque ele está aqui?

Azelles: Eu é que sei!

Élis: Esse sujeito da uns jeito de invadir a festa a qual não foi convidado...

Yara:..?

Barashin: Eu ouvi isso..!

Vaneska: Putz, esse cara pega no nosso pé. Prefiro quando ele não aparece..

Christalis: Que coisa, essa luta tá uma M#$da!

No final da luta as rangers ganham a batalha..

Beryndin: Muito bem rangers...

Valgaris: Como eu fui?

Beryndin: Por sua atitude, e por se achar superior, você está suspensa do cargo de Amazon Ranger, entregue suas coisas...AGORA!

Raogrynn: Você ouviu, entregue suas coisas agora..!

Densva: Isso mesmo!

Brunhylden: Entregue, e vá embora, nunca mais volte..

Prynour: Faça o que elas disseram..

Valgaris dá todas as suas coisas, e vai embora..

Vaneska: Céus! Nunca imaginei que ela chegassi nesse ponto..

As garotas comemoram a vitória, e quando vão agradecer Barashin pela ajuda, ele some rapidamente...

Élis: Céus! Ele sempre desaparece!

Christalis: Que luta! é a pior de todas..

Cleck! estala o joelho de Christalis.

Christalis: Pô que M#$da. agora não vo conseguir fazer mais filme pornôs,P#$rra!

Vaneska: Relaxa, a Cleffea dá um jeito nisso,não é?

Cleffea: Sim. Revitaliscus! (Cleffea usa um feitiço, que coloca o osso do joelho de Christalis,no lugar..)

Cleffea: Está curada!

Christalis: Opa, que beleza! Essa P#$rra de báculo mágico é muito bom, queria um desses..

Vaneska:rsrs

Horas depois, as rangers prosseguem para a base, agora com Cleffea...

Azelles é a primera que chega na base, e já liga a TV.

Azelles: É a Valgaris! E mais uma vez, ela comete mais um crime organisado. humpf! Ela num para mesmo!

Denellis: Deixa, ela já tá presa, olha os policiais algemando ela..

Azelles: Ê Kantaris! Como tua irmã é,não?Porque ela optou por isso logo de cara?

Kantaris: Porque, ela quis seguir os passos do pai, e se tornar uma gangster renomada.

Azelles: Poxa, mas ela bem que poderia ter escolhido outra prtofissão..

Kantaris:...

Vaneska: Mas em fim, vencemos.

Todas:rsrsrs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim 


	12. Episódio 11

Episódio 11: Fiéis ao Poder

Odin: Então, meus precentimentos estavam certos..(bebendo drink dos deuses enquanto assiste ao replay da luta das Amazon Rangers contra Valgaris).

Odin: Eu sabia que aquela Valgaris, um dia abondonaria o cargo. Bem, é hora de uma nova herdeira, e eu tenho a pessoa certa,para isso. Vá minha querida Badeth.

Odin manda uma de suas dançarinas, para Valkyrie City. Badeth é teletransportada por um trovão, até a cidade das Valkyrie Rangers..

Tendo chegado em Valkyrie City, Badeth começa sua dança, e é recebida por ambas as classes,Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers. Ambas as Rangers batem palmas,agradecendo a magnífica apresentação de Badeth.

Vaneska: Então, qual é o seu nome?

Badeth: Meu nome é Badeth. Odin,meu senhor, me mandou aqui, para substituir a Ranger, que desistiu do cargo, ele sabia da desistência de Valgaris, muito antes dela sair. Então, eu estou aqui.

Beryndin: Eu acho que eu conheço você..Se você for quem eu penso que seja, você não é a apenas uma dançarina, é também,uma guerreira, isso explicaria, porque odin a mandou até aqui.

Badeth: Sim, está correto..

Beryndin: Então, é quem eu pensava que era..bem-vinda ao grupo, tome isso(entregando o morfador de Valgaris).

Badeth: Muito Obrigada. Serei fiel ao grupo, assim como sou, ao meu senhor Odin.

Vaneska: Posso lhe falar um instante,Beryndin?

Beryndin: Claro.

Vaneska chama Beryndin,para uma conversa em particular..

Beryndin: Então, sobre o que deseja falar?

Vaneska: É sobre essa tal de Badeth, ela é mesmo confiável?

Beryndin: Bem, ela é uma das melhores guerreiras do exército de Odin. Ouvi falarem pouco sobre ela. Dizem que Odin, só a manda, em caso de desistência de algum membro. Ele construiu um exército de mulheres lutadoras, secretamente, para essas coisas..

Vaneska: Entendo. Nesse caso, não dúvido do poder do próprio Odin.

Vaneska e Beryndin voltam para a cena,normalmente..

Azelles: O que vocês estavam conversando?

Vaneska: Ah! Nada de mais.

Élis: Ahn...O que faremos agora?

Yara: Barashin...Barashin...

Azelles: Ok, acabou a brincadeira..

Élis: Não, é verdade. Olha ele ali..

Barashin: Sentiram minha falta,não é! Ah! Eu sei que vocês me adoram,podem dizer..

Barashin: Ok, vamos a mais um treino?

Vaneska: Por mim, tudo bem...

Badeth: Eu estou disposta..

Denellis: Pow, ela não cansa nunca, é o que, ciborgue?

Azelles: Você acha que Odin,mandaria uma ciborgue, só pra nos vigiar!

Raogrynn: Vamos nessa..

Brunhylden: Eu também estou a fim..

Densva: Eu também..

Prynour: E eu..

Beryndin: Está bem..

As garotas saem pelas ruas, treinando com Barashin, e Badeth..

No treino...Barashin ataca uma das garotas.

As garotas revidam o ataque.

Badeth ataca Barashin, e as outras garotas fazem o mesmo..

Barashin leva uma apunhalada nas costas..

Barashin Contra-ataca..

As garotas continuam atacando..

Barashin Revida os ataques...

Kantaris: Yara não vai com elas?

Yara: Não.

Kantaris: Mas,porque?

Yara: Yara já treinar bastante em terra dela..

Kantaris: Entendo..Ei, Élis! Me diz uma coisa, como...ahn..., quem é o tal Barashin?

Élis: Eu não sei, direito, ahn...ele aparece de vez enquando..

Kantaris: Entendo..

Yara, Élis e Kantaris, ficam tomando sol enquanto veêm as outras garotas treinarem com Barashin...

Minutos depois, as garotas retornam, enquanto Barashin,desaparece..

Vaneska: Foi bom o treino..

Badeth: Adorei..

Azelles: Quando é que vai aparecer uns monstros de verdade,para enfrentarmos?

Denellis: Pelos meus cálculos, vai ser exatamente...Agora!

Vaneska: E num é que ela acertou!

Um monstro gigante, parecido com um lagarto, começa a destruir prédios,pela cidade toda..

Então, Danubia aparece...

Badeth: Toque para mim, a dança do fogo...

Danubia: Com prazer...

Danubia começa a tocar flauta, enquanto Badeth começa à dançar a Dança do fogo..um calor imensurável, começa a irradiar nos pés da criatura...nisso, a criatura, que aparentemente parece ser feita de gelo, começa a derreter..

Christalis chega bem rápido...

Christalis: Perdi alguma coisa?

Azelles: De forma alguma...

Raogrynn: Tu não perdeu nada...

Brunhylden: E o monstro vai pro chão...

Aos poucos, o monstro vai derretendo, até virar líquido por completo..

Todas: uhu! Parabéns!

Danubia e Badeth agradecem...

Garotas: Sei lá, vamo fazer alguma coisa?

Beryndin: O que?

Vaneska: Sei lá, vamos sair..

As rangers saem juntas para passear...

-  
Fim 


	13. Episódio Final

Episódio Final: Relações Finais..

Loki: Então, nosso pai está cuidando de todos os detalhes das Amazon Rangers..Eu não gostei, e aposto que ele colocará Thor, no meu lugar, e ainda, ordenará,para que ele vá até Valkyrie City, acompanhar as Amazon e Valkyrie Rangers..Mas eu tenho algo em mente. Vou construir uma criatura muito poderosa, formada pelas almas dos 4 guerreiros, que elas ainda não derrotaram..

Dizendo essas palavras cheias de ódio, Loki se prepara para descer em Valkyrie City. Enquanto isso, Thor observava Loki, com suas tramóias..

Thor: Loki é um louco, até consigo imaginar, o que ele fará, quando chegar em Valkyrie City, preciso ir até Valkyrie City, antes que ele chegue, e de início a suas tramóias..

Rapidamente, Thor desce em Valkyrie City, para alertar as Rangers, sobre o plano de Loki..

Chegando lá...

Thor: É melhor eu me disfarçar, como um cidadão normal, até eu encontrar as tais Rangers..

Thor se disfarçar como um cidadão de Valkyrie City..E sai a procura das Rangers..

Enquanto isso, as Rangers aparecem andando pela cidade, quando dão um pequeno esbarrão com Thor...

Garotas: Perdão senhor..

Mercus: Não tem problema, ahn..será que eu poderia falar com vocês um minuto, não levará muito tempo a nossa conversa...

Garotas: Está bem..Onde deseja conversar?

Mercus: Eu gostaria que fossi em particular, em um lugar que não tivesse ninguém...

Vaneska: Bem, deixe-me ver..

Christalis: Eu sei onde é que podemos ir..tem um armazém abandonado, perto daqui, no pier 14..

Mercus: Então, é para lá que iremos..

As Rangers levam Mercus, até o armazém, em seus planadores Amazon,Chegando lá..

Vaneska: Sobre o que você quer nos falar?

Mercus: É sobre algo importante..

Christalis: O que de tão importante?

Mercus: Loki está planejando um ataque a esta cidade, ele planeja reunir as almas dos 4 guerreiros restantes, para lhes tomar o poder conferido a vocês, por Odin..

Beryndin: Suponho, que para saber de tais informações, você não é um cidadão comum,não é mesmo?

Mercus: Você está certa. Eu não sou um cidadão comum, eu na verdade sou Thor, vim desfarçado até aqui, para lhes avisar sobre a tramóia de Loki..

Raogrynn: Então, você é o famoso Deus do Trovão?

Thor: Sim, eu sou..

Brunhylden: E pq, Loki fará isso?

Thor: Porque ele não admite, que eu tome o lugar dele, em Valhalla, ele acha que Odin, me colocará no lugar dele..

Então, um tremor começa..

Thor: Eu verei quem é que está por trás disso..fiquem aqui..

Thor voa até o local, onde a criatura, formada pelas almas dos 4 guerreiros, estão..

Thor: Então, Loki conseguiu o que queria..rezo para as Amazon Rangers, conseguirem detê-lo..mas antes, precisarei avisá-las..

Thor voa de volta para o armazém, para alertar as Amazon Rangers...

Thor: Precisamos detê-lo, Loki já está aqui..

Vaneska: Garotas, está na hora de agir!

Christalis: Pronto!

Élis: Pronta!

Badeth: Estou Pronta!

Denellis: Também estou pronta!

Azelles: Tudo Certo!

Yara:Yara pronta!

Beryndin: Certo!

Brunhylden: Certo!

Raogrynn: Ok

Densva: Certo!

Danubia: Pronto!

Kantaris: Vamos lá!

Prynour: Estou pronta!

As Rangers prosseguem juntas, para o local onde a criatura formada por Loki está..

Vaneska: Pare ai onde está!

Loki: E quem irá impedir minha criatura, agora que faço parte dela?

Christalis: Eu!

Azelles: Eu!

Élis: Eu!

Denellis: Eu!

Yara: Eu!

Badeth: Eu!

Beryndin: E nós também!

Raogrynn: É isso ai!

Brunhylden: É!

Densva: Isso!

Prynour: Certo!

Danubia: Isso, vamos lá!

Kantaris: Vamos mandá-lo de volta para onde ele veio!

Vaneska e as outras Rangers, se transformam, logo de cara..Elas traçam um plano para destruir a criatura e Loki junto..

Tendo o plano de ataque traçado, as Rangers começam a atacar as partes do monstro, que parecia ser formado, por cada membro dos 4 guerreiros, como braços e pernas gigantescos, um tronco enorme, e a cabeça de Loki..

Mas, as tentativas das rangers são em vão..é então, que Odin começa a falar com elas..

Odin: Amazon Rangers e Valkyrie Rangers, combinem suas armas e poderes, para derrotar a criatura..

Vaneska: Entendido..

Assim, que as Rangers ouvem Odin se pronunciar no céu..elas começam a juntar seus equipamentos e forças..

Vaneska: Armadura Valkyrie Hunter Vermelha, Combatente, Planador Amazon, Unam-se..

Assim, uma megaforma começa a ser construida, começando pelo planador Amazon vermelho, que de dentro, começa a sair um par de pernas. O Combatente funde-se com a armadura Valkyrie Hunter vermelha..

Badeth: Planador Amazon, una-se aos pés. Combatente, funda-se ao tórax..

O Planador Amazon de Badeth, junta-se aos pés, formando um planador maior..o Combatente junta-se ao tórax..

Denellis: Armadura Valkyrie Hunter, junte-se ao tórax..

Azelles: Amadura Valkyrie Hunter, unir-se ao tórax..

Christalis: Amadura Valkyrie Hunter, unir-se ao tórax..

Élis: Armadura Valkyrie Hunter, una-se ao tórax..

Yara: Armadura Valkyrie Hunter, Unir-se Tórax..

As Valkyrie Rangers, também fazem suas contribuições, e assim, as armaduras vão se fundindo em uma armadura imensurável, braços e cabeça também são formados..a armadura imensurável, é montada no chão, perto da criatura de Loki..

As Rangers dão um salto, e se unem à armadura formada.

Vários golpes são acertados na criatura, e seus membros, após cairem, se regeneram novamente..

Vaneska: Que droga! O que faremos, ela parece se regenerar a cada queda..

Badeth: Esperem um pouco..Bingo! acertei, se atacarmos a cabeça, ele não terá mais como se regenerar..

As outras garotas respondem afirmativamente..

Vaneska: Vamos tentar!

Christalis: Se isso não funcionar, nós estamos F#$das!

Vaneska: É, mas precisamos tentar antes..

As garotas acertam vários golpes na criatura, removendo a cabeça de Loki com a espada da armadura..

Loki: nããããããooooooooo! Como podem!

Vaneska: Você já era!

As Rangers acertam vários golpes em Loki, enquanto ele está caindo no ar. Thor, que estava observando a cena, usa o seu Mijolnir, e invoca vários trovões, que caem em Loki, feito pragas..

Loki: Vocês vão ver, eu ainda vou destruir essa cidade!

Loki é finalmente destruído, sua voz ecoa no ar, e desaparece..

Thor: Bom trabalho garotas!

Um raio cai, e Odin se pronuncia a respeito..

Odin: Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, banindo Loki para cá. Por cumprirem seus deveres comigo, estou removendo seus poderes, até que sejam necessários,mais uma vez..

A mega-forma é desfeita, e as garotas chamam seus planadores Amazon, para pegá-las. Os planadores as deixam no chão, e as energias dos morfadores Amazon, saem, indo em direção ao céu, sendo recebida por Odin, minutos depois, os morfadores também desparecem..

Vaneska e as outras, olham para as suas mãos, que agora estão livres dos morfadores. Elas ficam muito impressionadas, com o fato de estarem livres..

Vaneska: Nossos morfadores sumiram!

Christalis: É o que parece..

Azelles: Então..estamos livres para voltarmos aos nossos trabalhos!

Élis: Acho que é isso..

Uma nuvem de feitiço, teleporta Yara, de volta para sua tribo..

Vaneska: Mas eim! A Yara já foi?

Denellis: Acho que o povo dela, já a chamou de volta..

Enquanto isso, Badeth chama Odin para uma conversa em particular..

Badeth: Odin? Odin?

Odin: Sim, minha assistente..?

Badeth: Sabe o que eu gostaria? De seguir a minha vida de dançarina..Eu voltarei para Valhalla, sempre que puder, para visitá-lo, meu querido..

Odin: Está bem. Pode ir.

Badeth: Obrigada.

Badeth se despede das outras garotas, e desaparece..

Beryndin: Bem, nossos morfadores também sumiram. Vocês tem um trabalho, mas nós, apenas temos estas formas. Não temos trabalho..

Vaneska: Sei que irão arranjar algo..

Raogrynn: Sabe Beryndin, eu escutei por ai, que tem uma escola, precisando de professoras, o que acha de irmos para lá?Afinal, nós já ensinamos as Amazon Rangers..

Brunhylden: Eu acho que não tem problema..

Densva: É uma grande idéia..

Prynour: Eu concordo..

Danubia: Acho que irei me tornar uma curadoura de museus..ou quem sabe uma cantora famosa..

Kantaris: Vou me candidatar a presidência dessa cidade..

Christalis: Vou continuar a fazer filmes pornôs..

Azelles: Vou me aposentar..

Élis: Continuarei com meu trabalho..

Denellis: Continuarei com as pesquisas..

Vaneska: Mas, espera um pouco, desde o começo desse episódio, eu não vi a Cleffea, cadê a mulher?

Então, um faixo de luz surge, e se materializa na frente delas..

Cleffea: Chamou?

Vaneska: Chamamos. Eu quero saber o que você fará, agora que todas nós, iremos seguir nossas vidas..

Cleffea: hum..Acho que vou acompanhar Denellis com suas pesquisas..

Denellis: Que bom, estou mesmo, precisando de uma parceira..

As Rangers agora, caminham juntas para seus destinos..

Em algum lugar, perto dali, Barashin se encontra sozinho..

Barashin: Que coisa, não deu nem tempo deu revelar, quem sou de verdade. Mas, se é assim, é assim que deve ser..

Barashin desaparece com uma cortina de fumaça..

Enquanto isso, em Valhalla..

Thor: Pai, estou orgulhoso que você tenha escolhido esse grupo de Rangers, elas realmente são as melhores..

Odin: Já era previsto que as coisas acabassem desse jeito..

Thor: Como assim?

Odin: Desde o início, eu tenho planejado isso..

Thor: Entendo. E quanto ao meu irmão Loki?

Odin: Confinei ele naquela terra gelada, ele certamente aprenderá, quando esfriar a cabeça..

Thor: É justo...(Se ajoelhando diante de Odin)

Odin: Tenho alguns planos para você também..

Thor: Não me diga que você..!

Odin: Não. Outro ciclo se iniciará futuramente, e quando isso acontecer, quero que esteja presente, para auxiliar as Rangers, com suas tarefas..

Thor: É uma honra, meu pai..

Odin: Ótimo. Certamente, elas irão precisar de alguma ajuda no futuro..

Odin: Tenho tudo acertado, para quando esse dia chegar. Receio que ele não está tão distante assim.

Odin: Vá, você já pode ir, meu filho..

Thor: Está bem..

Thor desaparece, e Odin fica sozinho com seus pensamentos..

Odin: Esse grupo se saiu como era previsto. Tivemos uma traição no grupo, mas no fim, elas continuaram fiéis ao grupo, mesmo estando sem a Valgaris..

Odin: Estou pensando em incluir Badeth permanentemente no grupo. Talvez, eu a troque de lugar com a líder atual do grupo. Badeth demonstrou ter qualidades, para se tornar uma segunda líder..

Odin: Esperemos que este dia esperado chegue. Até lá, o grupo permanecerá do jeito que está, até que eu decida,como farei as mudanças..

Odin se prepara para ordenar as garotas, mais uma vez, algumas mudanças ocorrerão. Até lá, Odin manterá o grupo como está..

-  
Fim 


End file.
